


Rescue the Princess

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 Knight Light, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Jane and Gunther search for Lavinia in the maze





	Rescue the Princess

"I can see you're looking for a distraction."

Jane glances to Gunther. Despite being back-to-back in the maze with their staffs held up, they've been in a spat. Jane questions his methods when arguing becomes much too undesirable.

"What do you mean, Maggot Brain?"

"Like that." Gunther mumbles. "The name-calling. It's your way of looking for a distraction. Where is the nest?"

"It's a _pack_ of wolves, Gunther." Jane shakes her head. "Not a nest."

"I'm learning to be a knight, not a zoologist." Gunther sighs, slowly moving them around another corner. "It doesn't matter what I call them. We're industrious, but they're an army of their own."

"I've never heard you speak so sure of anything."

"We're usually never under attack." He nudges her toward a soft whimper. "Would you rather I complain about debts or your giant lizard?"

"It'd be nice to hear you acting like yourself, yes," Jane admits.

"Very well. You'll get my regular self after we rescue the princess. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
